


Secreto

by LaryssaD17



Series: In A Galaxy Far Far Away [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Medieval Social Rules, Mentions of war and death, Secrets, medieval era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Y estuvieron allí lo que pareció una eternidad.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: In A Galaxy Far Far Away [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691035
Kudos: 4





	Secreto

La noche era oscura. Solo algunas estrellas se asomaban entre las nubes. La luna estaba escondida y las antorchas eran la única fuente de luz en todo el patio y la ciudad capital se veía a lo lejos. 

En aquel patio oscuro, del que la luna se había olvidado iluminar, estaba la reina de Naboo. Solía sentarse en una banca que había bajo un enorme árbol al que todos llamaban Centenario pues llevaba años plantado allí y nada (ni siquiera el tiempo) parecía vencerlo. El patio era probablemente el lugar más tranquilo y fresco que encontraría en el palacio y en la ciudad. Naboo era famoso por sus aguas cristalinas y su intensa vegetación, que a los viajeros parecía traerles paz y frescura, sin embargo, en los pasados cinco años, paz era lo menos que aquel reino tenía. 

Padmé exhaló cansada luego de tomar asiento en la banca de piedra. Era una noche fría, cosa que la había obligado a envolverse más en el abrigo negro que había tomado antes de salir. A pesar de eso, la brisa se sentía como una liberación. Era la primera vez en días que salía del palacio y tomaba un respiro de sus obligaciones como reina.  
Observó la ciudad oscura en silencio durante unos largos minutos. Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, malas y buenas, importantes y no tan importantes. Pero no pudo evitar pensar en la peor de todas. 

Su país estaba en medio de una guerra contra un país lejano que quería conquistarlos igual que otros reinos vecinos. Habían luchado durante cinco años contra ellos, pero las cosas parecían más complicadas con cada día y la paz que tanto anhelaba, se veía más lejos. Como consecuencia, su reino sufría, no solo mandando a sus familias a la guerra, sino también perdiendo recursos que exportaban o se importaban causando hambrunas, enfermedades por falta de medicinas, huérfanos, esclavitud…y Padmé como reina y como ser humano no podía dormir mientras su pueblo sufría. Mientras sus soldados morían intentando frenar al enemigo, sus mujeres perdían su trabajo y sus niños perdían sus hogares. 

Luchaba día a día, a veces sin comer o dormir para que los reinos aliados que le ayudaban en la guerra entendieran que un acuerdo era necesario para no derramar sangre, pero no todos los líderes estaban de acuerdo, no todos eran empáticos, no todos entendían. 

La castaña se pasó las manos por la cara, sintiéndose enferma y cansada. Había estado todo el día organizando una entrega de alimentos y comidas a los bordes de Naboo que eran los más afectados con la guerra y estaba preocupada porque estos no llegasen como los anteriores y sus soldados y familias murieran por culpa de eso. 

Dejó que sus codos se apoyaran en sus rodillas y unió sus manos como si fuera a rezar. Necesitaban un milagro para que la guerra se acabara y los soldados regresaran a casa. Necesitaba que pasara algo, que alguien le dijera que hacer porque no estaba segura de si podría soportar más tiempo las malas noticias que le traían.

Se puso derecha y con los ojos cerrados, se tomó unos minutos para recomponerse y respirar el aire puro que parecía ofrecerle la naturaleza. Necesitaba paz más que nada, no solo para su pueblo, sino para su mente y alma también. 

De repente, escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella y abrió los ojos de golpe y se giró. En la mano tenía una daga, con la que cargaba siempre por seguridad (aunque tuviera una escolta que la protegía), pero no fue necesario usarla, pues al otro lado del patio, solo estaba uno de sus soldados. Uno que sabía que aparecería eventualmente porque no se les escapaba una. 

Aquel, no parecía asustado por la reacción de la reina, sino que se detuvo de pie, junto a unas plantas que estaban cerca de la puerta que daba al palacio. Estaba solo al parecer y sin su armadura, sino con solo una túnica crema, un abrigo, su espada en su cinturón y sus botas hasta las rodillas. 

Padmé lo reconoció como Kenobi, uno de los soldados de su escolta. 

-Siempre saben cómo encontrarme, ¿ah?- le preguntó. 

-Es nuestro trabajo mantenerla a salvo, alteza.- dijo, mientras la brisa le despeinaba un poco. 

-¿Eso incluye perseguirme en medio de la noche?- preguntó mientras se volteaba en la banca, para estar frente a él. Unos veinte pies de distancia los separaban. 

-Especialmente cuando se escapa de sus habitaciones en medio de la noche.- contestó y ella no pudo evitar sonreír. 

De todos sus escoltas, Kenobi era el que más le agradaba hasta cierto punto. Era como diez u once años mayor, con cabello rubio y barba. Era seis pulgadas más alto que ella, sus damas de compañía solían decir que era atractivo, pero ella todavía no sabía su opinión respecto a eso. Como reina no estaba bien visto que hiciera comentarios de sus propios soldados. De hecho, le agradaba solo porque era sincero y el menos serio de su escolta. Solía ser el único que tomaba en consideración su opinión cuando su vida estaba en riesgo y era el único que sabía como liberar la tensión en los peores momentos.

Le agradaba desde aquella batalla en la que tuvieron que participar hace unos cuatro años, cuando la guerra apenas empezaba y los había tomado por sorpresa. Se supone que fuera una reunión tranquila para hacer aliados, pero cuando fue interrumpida por el enemigo, el capitán de la escolta decidió alejarla de la pelea (y luego la batalla que se libró) sabiendo que Padmé quería quedarse. 

Obi-Wan (como realmente se llamaba el soldado) fue el único de la escolta que decidió escucharla, darle un arco y un carcaj de flechas y permitirle unirse a una batalla en donde claramente necesitaban soldados. Pelearon juntos y fueron un buen equipo y desde entonces, de alguna manera, le tenía más confianza a él que a los otros cinco soldados que se supone la protegieran, incluidos el líder (de nombre Tanaka) que parecía creer que Padmé era como las otras mujeres de la realeza: lloronas y en necesidad de rescate. 

Y la verdad era que, aunque Kenobi era sarcástico y si le ponías conversación no se callaba, se tomaba en serio su trabajo y las reglas que le imponían y por eso, no le sorprendió que de los seis soldados de su escolta fuera él el que la persiguiera. 

-Honestamente, no me sorprende que estés aquí. Eres famoso en las tropas por tomarte muy enserio tus cometidos. 

-Le repito, majestad. Es mi deber protegerle, no importan las circunstancias.- contestó y ella exhaló algo cansada de escuchar esa frase. Todos en su debida mente sabían que la reina Padmé Amidala de Naboo no necesitaba protección alguna. 

-Está bien. Tú ganas, soldado.- él asintió y colocó sus manos tras su espalda. 

Ella decidió voltear de nuevo, hacia la ciudad y hacia el norte de su querido reino. La presencia del caballero le daba algo de tranquilidad, pero no duró mucho pues observar el cielo nocturno sin estrellas o la ciudad, ahora de frente a ella, hicieron que sus preocupes regresaran. La tensión y el peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros la sintió de nuevo y por largos minutos, los que parecieron eternos, solo pudo pensar en la guerra y los que sufrían en la frontera.  
-Mi señora.- le escuchó decir al rubio a sus espaldas.

Esta vez lo escuchó más cerca y su voz le sorprendió un poco, pues como veces anteriores, se había olvidado de que estaba con alguien en un lugar tan solo y frío como aquel patio del palacio.

-Está haciendo frío. Debería entrar o podría enfermarse.- le dijo, con algo de preocupación, pues en algún momento Padmé se había abrazado a sí misma. La temperatura había bajado un poco y ya el abrigo que tenía no tenía el mismo efecto. 

-Estoy bien.- le contestó sin moverse. 

Obi-Wan conocía ese tono. Era el que las damas y los escoltas llaman “déjenme en paz si no quieren morir” que usaba cuando estaba realmente abrumada. Y considerando la hora y el lugar, que estuviera sintiéndose de esa manera, no era buena señal. 

-Alteza…

-Dime, Obi-Wan,- le interrumpió, ahora con el tono serio que usaba cuando era reina y estaba dirigiéndose al pueblo o a otros políticos.- ¿Qué piensas de la guerra? ¿Crees que la merecíamos? ¿Crees que era realmente necesaria? 

El rubio de ojos azules no contestó de inmediato. La realidad era que no sabía que decir. Era un soldado, sí, estaba entrenado para la guerra, era cierto, cargaba con una espada y había peleado defendiendo algo, era verdad, pero no había intervenido en la guerra. No había participado en ella directamente como los otros soldados. 

Antes de estar allí, antes de seguir a la reina de Naboo a todos lados, antes de siquiera ser soldado y tener derecho sobre quien vive y quien no, era un simple huérfano, criado en un monasterio con monjes estrictos y rígidos que lo educaron para obedecer y no cuestionar. De allí había sacado su actitud de tomarse las cosas en serio, pero gracias a ellos había tomado las riendas de su destino, de evitar convertirse en uno de ellos como el padre supremo hubiera querido y volverse lo que era hoy. 

Así que sí, quizás no tenía a derecho a opinar sobre la guerra. No cuando no había ido aún, no cuando había permanecido lejos de ella como un cobarde. 

-No creo que nadie merezca una guerra, mi señora.- contestó, exactamente cuando la brisa soplaba y despeinaba los rizos castaños de la reina.- Pero no soy quien para opinar sobre esto. Nunca me agradó la política y aunque soy un soldado y estoy dispuesto a ir al campo de batalla si usted me lo pide o es totalmente necesario, fui ascendido a ser su escolta antes de que estallara. 

-Admiro tu valentía y tu ciega lealtad.- dijo ella, aún de espaldas a él.- Hay muchos hombres que piensan como tú en las fronteras de este reino sufriendo de hambre, muriendo desangrados o simplemente muriendo porque un reino lejano lleno de incompetentes decidió que sería divertido conquistar a Naboo y a los reinos cercanos.  
Obi-Wan, un hombre de 35 años que había visto a muchos tipos de personas enojados como bestias y animales salvajes, nunca en su vida había visto a alguien hablar con tanto odio y lo asustó tanto en su vida. Especialmente si hablamos de una mujer que solo tenía 24 años y era seis pulgadas más pequeña que él.

Mientras hablaba, Padmé se había puesto en pie y lo estaba mirando con total odio en sus ojos y los puños apretados. Lo que veía estaba lejos de la reina benevolente y pacífica que había visto en los pasados cinco años. 

-Eso es lo que provocan las guerras. Provocan muertes innecesarias. Dolor a los inocentes, a las familias de esos soldados. No puedo entrar a mi palacio en una noche como esta cuando en mi propio reino hay personas con hambre, luchando por sus vidas en este frío y oscuridad. 

A estas alturas, la reina de Naboo estaba llorando de rabia y de alguna manera, Obi-Wan la comprendía porque veía día tras día, sus esfuerzos, las ayudas que organizaba, las estrategias y las esperanzas que acumulaba para acabar con la guerra y el sufrimiento de su país. En el camino, quizás, se había olvidado de ella misma. A veces se negaba a comer, a veces no dormía, a veces ni siquiera se bañaba por estar pensando en todas esas personas que sufrían en la misma tierra en la que ella tenía comodidades. 

-Alteza…

-No te atrevas a decir que no tengo que preocuparme.- le dijo, amenazándolo con un dedo índice. 

-No, de hecho…le iba a decir que hay un sapo en su vestido.- le respondió señalando con una mueca hacia sus pies. 

La reina exhaló frustrada, miró al suelo y con cuidado, pero poca delicadeza, quitó al anfibio asqueroso de su largo vestido. 

-De vuelta al tema.- le dijo con un tono serio de nuevo.- Tiene toda la razón, mi señora. La guerra solo trae cosas malas, pero sin usted esas personas no tendrían oportunidad ninguna de salir de esa hambre o del dolor. Por esa misma razón debe mantenerse en una pieza, cuidarse y descansar.  
Ella lo miró algo sorprendida porque nunca había visto ese lado de la historia. 

-Majestad. Pienso que lo que hace aquí todos los días cambia las cosas para bien. Usted lucha por ellos día a día para que cada vez menos personas tengan que sufrir por culpa de personas incompetentes. Su trabajo aquí no es en vano y por eso debe cuidarse y mantenerse fuerte. Sugiero, quizás que medite, coma, duerma más de cuatro horas y tome…  
Fue una total sorpresa lo que pasó en ese instante. Obi-Wan nunca creyó que alguien como ella fuera a hacerlo jamás, pero entonces recordó que Padmé no era como las otras reinas. Era tenaz y justa. Era una caja de sorpresas que, de nuevo, había logrado sorprenderlo. 

En cuestión de segundos, mientras él intentaba cambiar su perspectiva del asunto, Padmé cruzó los cinco pies que le separaban y lo rodeó con sus brazos como si lo necesitara para vivir. Y se quedó sin palabras. Y se pasmó asombrando por lo que estaba pasando. 

Tragó saliva, parpadeó varias veces y bajó la cabeza un poco para verla, como confirmación de que estaba viendo lo que estaba viendo y no era un sueño de esos raros. Cuando la escuchó sollozar en su pecho entonces entendió que era real. La reina de Naboo, la mujer a la que juró proteger hace cinco años, la mujer que había admirado todos los días desde aquel entonces, lo estaba abrazando. Lo estaba sosteniendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si fuera lo único que estuviera evitando que cayera y se rindiera en medio de la guerra. 

Obi-Wan no supo que hacer. Era impropio tocar a una mujer, especialmente si no tenían relación alguna que los uniera romántica y sanguíneamente hablando. No solo rompía las reglas de la sociedad, sino también de las que él se regía. Los monjes le habían enseñado que si quería vivir bien tenía que alejarse de ciertas cosas. Una de ellas eran los vínculos. Porque los vínculos creaban dependencia, la dependencia llevaba al miedo por perder a la persona, luego llevaba al enojo, el enojo llevaba al odio y el odio al sufrimiento. Y hasta cinco años, esa regla y las demás le habían servido de algo. 

Hasta hace cinco años porque cuando conoció a la reina las cosas cambiaron. En ella no solo veía su deber, sino a una mujer capaz, una líder, un ser de amor y benevolencia, pero, sobre todo, encontró a la cosa que debía admirar de lejos y solo de lejos. 

Así que, llenándose de autocontrol, simplemente colocó una de sus manos en su espalda y de forma incómoda le permitió llorar todos los malos sentimientos que sentía en su hombro. Y estuvieron allí lo que pareció una eternidad. Hasta que no hubo más lágrimas y aquello se volvió en un recuerdo, uno hermoso y un secreto que el rubio se llevaría a la tumba como el amor que sintió por ella una vez.


End file.
